eulias_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya
Appearence Freya appears as a young and healthy looking girl. She has pale brownish messy hair that covers parts of her face. One of her most striking feature is her large smile that she seems to constantly wear on her face. Freya is often seen in front of Mission Boards wearing regular adventurer clothings themed in green and yellow. But when she is seen wandering in the forests, she can barely be observe as like if her body was covered by a living shadow. In illusions, people can better see her. Not as clear if the illusion keeps a relative overview of what she may really ressemble, we can see that her eyes (usually covered under strays of hair) have moisted inside and darkened like black holes. Personality Freya is a really careless girl. Crual, she seems to enjoy the suffering of others. But unlike psycopaths, she does indeed care about the others feelings. Toying with people, with their believes and emotions. Challenging them to show their true nature. She acts like an anti-hero as she studies mission boards only to later play as a unbeatable obstacle to the ones who dares to help. Lurking in the shadows of the forest, she awaits for the adventurers to come. Then trapping them into a illusion realm, thus challenging them mentally, laughing at their pain and torturing them with pleasure. To a point where they show their true self. Only then she changes completly of personality to one of a judge. Taking the decision of if the person is worth living, or not. Thought she never actually kill anyone, she has the ability to scar their mind forever. Which is somehow a fate worst than death. Origins She lived in the Eureil Region, daughter of a farmer family. As living as a farmer didn't appeal to her, she decided to become an adventurer and head to the City of Dreams. On her journey, she stopped at various inns and bars. Getting money by doing tasks requested by the local habitans of the place she was currently in. Her heart and soul was pure. Sometime deciding to help others before herself. To a point of obsession. Wandering towards her goal, she began traveling slower as she diverged from her initial goal. She became well known from every area she visited. The word of a little girl, that would do anything to help others spread across the region. So each time Freya entered a new village, the people were awared of her arrival, all ready to spam her with requests, tasks and services. Which she never had the ability to refuse. Freya ended up loosing her self awareness. Accepting to be a tool used by strangers to accomplish their goal. Emptyness took over her soul. But even then... people never seemed to have enough. People always wanted more and more, and the emnptyness reversed itself. On morning, Freya woke up and realised she was one day away from the Dream City she was supposed to head to. She had almost forgotten that she was even going there. Thus reviving into her, the hope of a better life she had when she was younger. Not wanting to wait any longer, she directly headed over her inital goal, therefore skipping a village that was on the pathway. She installed herself in the Capital, it has only been a few days, but she was already living the best life she could ever imagine. But then, someone knocked at the door of her new room. By his clothes, and physical features, he was obviously not from the place. It was indeed a mad villager, from that one place that Freya skipped days earlier. He blamed her for the misfortunes he went trought. Not only him but his family and friends. She was supposed to help him. She had to help his village. She had to get to her responsabilities of cleaning their village of all the issues, problems and sins they were going throught. It was unforgivable to her to not having helped them. All the problems were now her fault. At that moment, Freya realised that she didn't want to be used. She helped people because she wanted to, not because she had to. But as she was going thinking about how she wasted years of her life, the man knocked her out. Freya woke up in a basement, a nice and pretty woman had just untied her. She was kind and pure. The woman took Freya out of the basement and layed her in the back of a chariot. The woman feed her, and kept her alive for a few days. She told Freya that the man that captured her was her husband, and he has gone insane. That his life has fallen into pieces and that the rumor of a mighty hero that could help anyone was his last hope. Freya lost faith into human. They broke her. How come that being nice to people would led her into such a dirty and miserable life. That helping people isn't worth it if they doesn't deserve help. Freya was covered with negative emotions. A certain hate over humanity. Living now together, the woman taught Freya how to use Illusion Magics.So that she can in some way defend herself, without in anyway hurt anyone physically. As she was worried she would someone due to her hatred to mankind. To have her revenge, Freya now does the opposite of what she used to do. Looking at Mission Boards with the intention of doing the opposite. "Find a man lost in the woods?" why not kill him. "Help taking care of a farm?" why not burn it down. A tale of insanity that led that pure hearted child to become that crual and evilish being of the shadow realm. Abilities Illusion Spells * Mirages: When entering the effective zone of the spell, the person feels nauzeous, uneased and generally uncomfortable. They start being paranoiac and dark thought instantly comes to their mind. Horrible flashbacks or just the sight of one on their fear might happen. * Shadow Realm: This sends the effected one into a fake reality, created the ones own subcounsious but can be alternate by Freya's will. This illusion spell can feel like multiple hours while it only last a few minutes in reality. Chronology During the events of The White Hunter, Freya is shown as an Antagonist. Trying to kill the Hero and his supports at multiple times during their Journey toward the Center of the Land. She is one of the victim of The Passing Goddess during her Death Trail. She was actually one of the strongest that were to face against her. With both her abilities and personalitiy, the Goddess turned so upset even after she defeated her that she would Curse her soul. This curse turn Freya into a spirit after death. A ghost like creature that was filled with rage and willed to induce pain & suffering. Her consciousness of painful immortality as a spirit would let her to find place into a doll. Becoming Freyina the Cursed Doll in later years. Category:Character Category:Myth Category:Legend Category:Assassin Category:Berserker Category:Saber